tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
New Mutant Order (chapter 3)
[[Datei:IDW_39_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #39 (IDW)]]New Mutant Order (chapter 3) ("Die neue Mutanten-Ordnung", Kapitel 3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 15. Oktober 2014 * Ausgabe: TMNT #39 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "New Mutant Order" #2 * Nächstes Kapitel: "New Mutant Order" #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Clash of the MutantsTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter *Casey Jones **Arnold Jones und Mrs. Jones (erwähnt) *April O'Neil **John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Old Hob **Slash **Herman the Hermit Crab und Mondo Gecko **Pigeon Pete **Lindsey Baker (erwähnt) *thumb|270px|Bonus: Charakterprofil - Mondo GeckoAngel/Nobody **Brooklyn S. Bridge *Alopex *Harold Lillja **Metalhead *Rocksteady und Bebop *Shredder (erwähnt) **Karai (erwähnt) **Koya (erwähnt) *Krang (erwähnt) *Professor Honeycutt Handlung thumb|180px|Gemeine PläneAls Bebop und Rocksteady morgens durch die Straßen der Stadt spazieren, reden sie über die Sache mit der Mutantenarmee, von der der schwachsinnige Täuberich ihnen gestern erzählt hat."New Mutant Order" #2 Sie haben einem Beitritt in diese Truppe lediglich in der Hoffnung zugesagt, bei der Gelegenheit auf die Turtles zu treffen und sie dann fertigzumachen. Damit Karai nicht auf sie wütend wird (wie bei Koya, nachdem diese bei ihrer Mission in Northampton versagt hat),"Northampton" #3 und #4 beschließen die beiden, ihr nichts zu sagen, bis sie ihr die Köpfe der Turtles ausliefern können. In ihrer Vorfreude knacken sie nebenher noch einen Geldautomaten für ihr Frühstück; doch dabei werden sie von ihrer ehemaligen Gefährtin Alopex heimlich beobachtet... thumb|180px|left|Gespaltener FamilienmorgenIm Heim der Turtles indessen macht sich Michelangelo mit viel Begeisterung, aber zuviel Übermut und zuwenig kulinarischem Geschick an die Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Raphael und auch Leonardo leisten ihm Gesellschaft, doch Donatello, immer noch verbittert wegen der weit auseinandergehenden Prioritäten zwischen ihm und seinem Vater Splinter, hat sich früh allein auf dem Weg zu Harolds Labor gemacht. Obwohl Splinter Donatellos Alleingang nicht gutheißt, sieht er sich gezwungen, dessen Entscheidung zu respektieren und ohne ihn zum nächsten Treffen mit Old Hob und dessen Mutantentruppe zu gehen, das noch diese Nacht stattfinden soll. Aber zuerst müssen sie sich noch entscheiden, ob sie es riskieren wollen, Michelangelos Essen zu sich zu nehmen... thumb|250px|Ein Patzer der FrustrationIn Harolds Labor sieht sich Angel die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Anzugssensoren noch einmal an, um ihrem geheimnisvollen Helfer von letzter Nacht auf die Spur zu kommen, als Donatello beim Labor ankommt. Als er Harold beim Basteln am Nobody-Helm sieht, bricht sich der angestaute Frust bei ihm Bahn, und er beginnt Harold lautstark zu beschuldigen, mehr an seinen Hobbies zu arbeiten anstatt an der Vollendung des Teleporters und damit an die Rettung der Erde vor Krang und dem Technodrom. Die beiden werden aufeinander zornig, und Harold entfernt sich beleidigt. Angel sieht das als Signal, bei ihrem Vater im Skara Brae vorbeizuschauen; doch bevor sie geht, macht sie Donatello klar, wie hart Harold wirklich für sie alle gearbeitet hat. thumb|250px|left|Wettlauf mit der ZeitReuig begibt sich Donatello zu Harold und beichtet ihm, dass ihn sein Frust mit dem Zwist mit seinem Vater hingerissen hat, zusätzlich zu der Sorge, die ihm eine Nachricht von Professor Honeycutt im Moment bereitet. Dieser hatte sich kurzzeitig mit Donatello in Verbindung setzen und ihm berichten können, dass Krang nach einem kurzen Trip vor die Küste von Burnow Island''TMNT'' #37 diie Arbeiten am Technodrom erheblich beschleunigen ließ, womit der Menschheit die Zeit davonläuft. Harold berichtet Donatello, dass er es fast geschafft hat, Honeycutts Teleporter fertigzustellen, doch sind noch einige Schwierigkeiten auszumerzen. Als Donatello den abgeschalteten Metalhead"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 in einer Ecke der Werkstatt sieht, macht er sich mit Harolds Einverständnis an die Reparatur des Roboters, da er einen besonderen Zweck für ihn hat... thumb|250px|Breakfast at O'Neil'sIndessen im Second Time Around schließt sich Casey Elizabeth O'Neil am Frühstückstisch an, während ihr Mann John sich mit einer widerspenstigen Kaffeemaschine herumplagt; April ist inzwischen zur Universität aufgebrochen und will später noch bei Donatello und Harold vorbeisehen. Elizabeth beginnt noch einmal Caseys Familiensituation zur Sprache zu bringen und macht ihm klar, dass die O'Neils ihm gerne eine neue Familie sein wollen. Als John wegen seiner Koffeinsucht kurz vor einem neuen Schlaganfall steht, behebt Casey das Problem (eine defekte Sicherung am Küchenschaltkasten) und stellt sich John bereitwillig für einige Aufräum- und Wartungsarbeiten im Laden zur Verfügung. thumb|180px|left|Angel und AlopexAm Abend nimmt Angel Abschied von ihrem Vater im Skara Brae und will sich auf Patrouille begeben, als Alopex plötzlich vor sie tritt. Angel erkennt sie als ihren geheimnisvollen Helfer von letzter Nacht, was Alopex zugibt, und die Fuchsmutantin informiert sie über Rocksteadys und Bebops Plan, die Turtles zu erledigen. Obwohl Angel noch einigen Grund hat, Alopex nicht zu trauen, ist ihr das Wohl der Turtles doch wichtig genug, um der Mutantin zu folgen und ihrer Information auf den Grund zu gehen. thumb|180px|Wiedersehen macht Freude!Zur gleichen Zeit kommt es zum Treffen zwischen Splinter und seinen Söhnen und Old Hobs Truppe. Splinter verkündet seine Entscheidung, gegen den Shredder vorzugehen, und Hob verspricht ihm (nach einigem selbstgefälligem Sarkasmus) seine Hilfe - wenigstens sobald Pete von seiner Aufgabe, neue Testexemplare für Lindseys Mutationsprojekt aufzutreiben, zurückgekommen ist. Und wie aufs Stichwort stößt Pete in diesem Moment zu ihnen - mit Bebop und Rocksteady im Gefolge! thumb|left|250px|Antrag abgelehnt!Bevor es zu einem Schlagabtausch kommen kann, spricht Hob ein Machtwort und bietet den beiden Neuankömmlingen an, sich seiner Mutantenarmee anzuschließen. Rocksteady und Bebop sind in der Tat gewillt, nach der rauen Behandlung im Foot Clan die Seiten zu wechseln; doch als Hob ihnen darlegt, dass seine Armee das Ziel hat, die Menscheit zu bekämpfen, erwähnen die beiden ihre eigene menschliche Abstammung.''Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' Kaum ist dies gesagt, kündigt Hob ihnen - unterstrichen mit Pistolenschüssen - auf der Stelle die Freundschaft auf. Rocksteady und Bebop nehmen Hobs Vorurteile gegen die Menscheit ziemlich übel und stürzen sich auf Hobs Truppe. Da sich Splinter wegen dessen früherer Hilfestellungen"City Fall" #2, #3, #6 und #7 Hob gegenüber verpflichtet fühlt, befiehlt er seinen Söhnen, auf der Seite ihrer Verbündeten einzugreifen; und auch Angel (in ihrem Kampfanzug) und Alopex treffen am Ort des Geschehens ein. thumb|180px|Die Prioritäten des jungen DonatelloDurch die Kameras in Nobodys Helm verfolgen Harold und April am Bildschirm von Harolds Labor die sich in der Gasse entwickelnden Ereignisse. Harold schlägt vor, dass Donatello seiner Familie zu Hilfe kommen sollte; doch zu seiner und Aprils Überraschung lehnt der Turtle ab, da er (während er noch Hand an Metalhead legt) sich momentan um "viel wichtigere Dinge" kümmern muss... Trivia *Im Originalheft befindet sich im Leserbriefteil ein Charakterprofil von Mondo Gecko. Neudruckversionen *''New Mutant Order'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)